


Confession is good for the soul

by pechika



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/pseuds/pechika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal David Burke first confessions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession is good for the soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is for prompt "Confessions" fill on my Gen Bingo Card Unbetad all mistakes are mine.

Title: Confessions are good for the Soul  
Author: pipilj/Pechika  
Characters: Peter Burke, Neal Caffery, Neal Burke  
Genre, rating : Fluff, g  
Spoilers: Post Season 6  
Word count: ~500  
Summary: Neal David Burke first confessions  
Author's Note: This is for prompt "Confessions" fill on my Gen Bingo Card Unbetad all mistakes are mine.

 

Neal Caffery was on his way to St. Mary's Elementary School to pick up David from school. He was looking forward to spending an evening with Peter and David. Peter would be joining the duo later after work. Elizabeth was out of town.

Neal loved spending time with his namesake. He was a bright affectionate child and was a mixture of Peter and Elizabeth. Though he was now called David just to avoid confusion of two Neal's going around. David looked unusually glum when Neal picked him up.

"What's the matter pumpkin?"

"Sniff nothing"

"Come on you can tell me"

"I lost dad's baseball bat from his last game" As a lone tear fell down David face

"But why did you take it to school?"

"Jessie called me a liar when I told him that daddy used to be a professional baseball player. I looked everywhere my bag, my locker, the gym. I can't find it anywhere. Daddy is going to hate me forever. He told me not to play with it".

"I am sure he won't. Your dad has always forgiven me for a lot of the crazy stuff I have done over the years. Trust me confessing is the right thing to do. You will feel alot better. "

"What stuff? Uncle Neal" David asked his curiosity piqued.

"Ah I'll tell you when you are a little older. The important thing to remember is that your dad may be a little mad for a while but he will always forgive you. How about you and I have a little milk and cookies till daddy get home?"

David watched television while Neal prepared David favorite dinner macaroni and cheese he always sneaked in a few vegetables to make it healthier.

David usually launched himself onto Peter once he returned from work. Today a very subdued David came up to him. Neal gives David an encouraging nod.

"Jessie called me liar. So I took your bat to school and now I lost it. I am sorry daddy. Please don't hate me."

Peter hated disciplining it was a part of parenting that he considered a necessary evil. But it was hard to be firm when David used his puppy dog eyes. Now he was looking mournfully at Peter, trying very hard not to cry.

"Of course I don't hate you. If daddy, mummy or Neal tell you something please listen to us Okay buddy". Peter hugging the little boy close.

David nods his head earnestly.

"How about you write 'I will not touch daddy's things' 20 times. No watching cartoons this weekend. I love you buddy"

“O.K. Daddy. I love you too” David went to complete his task, feeling much lighter after his confession and glad his father was not too mad uncle Neal was right.

The trio had a pleasant evening playing board games. After putting little David to bed that night Neal and Peter were sitting on the porch in compatible silence.

"Sometime I dread what will happen when he is older. Disciplining him will be so much tougher especially when he enters his rebellious phase. He may resent me especially when I have to show some tough love.“

"Don't worry Peter it will be fine. There still a long time till David enters his rebellious phase. He still hero worships you. Besides you have had plenty practice. I turned out ok."

"Yes you did. Thanks buddy"


End file.
